The present invention relates generally to improving language communication and, more particularly, concerns a method and apparatus for improving understanding between persons having different levels of skill in a target language when they communicate in the target language.
Increasingly, communications are carried on between individuals with different levels of skill in the language of communication. For example, a businessman who is a native English speaker may be communicating in English with a foreign colleague whose level of skill in English is far below his. In the course of a discussion, for example by telephone, the English speaker may converse at a level which is beyond his colleague's ability. Communication can suffer because of incomplete or incorrect understanding. In extreme circumstances, the foreign colleague can become overwhelmed fairly quickly. The English speaker is usually not aware of the deteriorating communication, and the foreign colleague may not tell, owing to embarrassment.
In learning a foreign language, much is to be gained by a student from communicating with a native speaker of the language. Not only does the student learn a natural style of communication, but he becomes immersed in the rhythm and flow of the language. This is particularly true when it comes to verbal communication. However, unless the student learning the language is a fairly advanced student, it becomes all too likely that the native speaker's vocabulary or sentence structure will be too sophisticated for the student, or the native speaker's speed of communication may be too fast. Consequently, the student may not understand enough of the native speaker's communication to benefit fully from the experience, or he may not be able to keep up with the native speaker.
Therefore, there exists a need to improve communications between individuals having substantially different levels of skill in a language to communicate, most particularly, for the purpose of allowing a language learner of a target language to practice with a native speaker.